Look At Me
by YamiKoi
Summary: Yami, Yugi and the gang set up a website but when an obssesed fan kidnaps Yugi problems will ensue. He doesn't just love Yugi. He wants him. YugixRyu i guess, YamixYugi, BakuraxRyou, KaibaxJou. Attempted Rape! You barely anyone else so Yugi with whoever.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all this is my new story. I know I haven't updated the other but that's because of my SATs so I will be up dating soon!!! I hope. Anyway my SATs are over now and I think I can safely say I buggered them up quite well!!!! YES!!!! I shall end up in the lowest set in the world because I am so thick!!!Well that's me for you!!!

This is completely different from my first as in my summary!!!!

I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!! IF I DID YAMI AND YUGI WOULD BE ALL OVER EACH OTHER!!!!! Rate for later chapters!!!!! I got this idea while watching a movie and thought it would be a good idea!!! Set in current times. I think this is a Yami Hikari story (check profile iof you don't understand.)

I DON'T OWN THE MOVIE LOOK ME, that is what I'm also calling the story, (where I got my idea but its not an adult website just one they set up where people can chat)

My bad guy (or obsessed crazy person whichever) is as usual Ryu.

Anyway, Summary: Joey/Jou (I mostly use the Jap names wrote that for the benefit of others who don't know the Japanese names.) makes a website and all of his friends join in. It's mostly chatting but you can send up pictures of yourself too, cute, sexy, friendly whatever you choose. Anyway bad guy, Ryu, sees Yugi's picture and likes him and begins to chat to him. They send pictures and videos. Yugi chats back but he begins to get weird at what Ryu types and Yugi eventually puts an end to it. Ryu gets angry and kidnaps him. (Like I said rating for later chapters because he loves Yugi and for what is said and labguage.) ANYWAY ENOUGH GABBING LET'S GET ON WITH IT!!! (YugixRyu, suppose YamixYugi, BakuraxRyou, SetoxJou)

"Say cheese!" Jou called as he pointed the camera at Yami and Yugi who were cuddled up on the cough together cutely.

"Cheese!" The two shouted in unison as the flash winked approving of the picture.

Jou removed the picture as it came out and gently blew on it.

"This has got to go on your 'look at my lover and me' page Yuug'." Jou said and turned to Ryou and Bakura with his camera held up.

Yami and Yugi smiled. The website had gone off perfectly. They made sure that signing up was free so that people could chat to others and people around the world. Everyone had made lots of new friends, even Kaiba who had finally caved in and joined. Jou placed the newly taken photo of Bakura and Ryou next to Yami and Yugi's and began editing in the new pictures. Each one of them had their own individual pages where they could chat to the friends they'd made and they also had, what they called, 'dear diary', also known as a online journal, (these could be public or personal depending on your choice), and 'looking at my lover and me'. These were where you could put up your own pictures with you and your boyfriend or girlfriend and write about yourselves. Yugi had a unique page called 'room of request.' They had set up this webpage for fun and for other people to chat but it still cost money to keep on the internet. They had soon not long after creating the website that Yugi was popular and people requested him to do things saying he looked cute such as purring pretty, where Yugi played a kitten, and teasing tenshi, where Yugi had dressed up as an angel with cupids arrows on his back. (A/N: Yugi isn't bring…. Pervy about this people just think he looks cute and the arrows are like cupid making people in love with each other playfully). Realising this and how much it cost to keep the website running they had decided to make this into a costly room in which you had to pay took look at the page, not every video or picture just to connect to the page, and requests, obviously only if Yugi did it, also costs money. People didn't complain they were happy with this and it also kept the website up. Sometimes, knowing Yugi and Yami were a couple from their 'look at my lover and me' webpage, also requested things such as 'close cuddle' and 'teasing tenshi meets venom vampire.' Neither of them minded and Yami, being the protective Yami that he was, always looked over the request and picture/video done to decide on whether he would allow such behaviour from his boyfriend. They usually didn't need editing as Yugi, being the innocent Hikari that he is, refused to do anything too embarrassing or mischievous. Jou continued to type an update on the homepage when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and the camera was taken from the table.

"You forgot a couple." Kaiba whispered in Jou's ear as he dragged him back onto the couch and lifted the camera, the two smiled warmly as Kaiba pressed the black button and the camera flashed.

Jou removed the picture from the camera, gave Kaiba a quick kiss on the lips and then went back to the computer.

DING!

Yugi instantly rose to his feet and sat down at the laptop which was lying closed on the table beside Jou though it was still on. Yami smirked.

"Corrupted Cute still chatting to Raw Requester is he?" Yami questioned.

Yugi smiled and nodded. The two had been friend almost as soon as the site had started. He was the first to begin the requests.

"He is raw isn't he?" Kaiba inquired sitting beside Jou as they stared at the computer.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

"Here's his most recent requested…." Kaiba started.

Bakura snorted.

"How can you tell which is recent he requests every second of the day." Bakura snapped.

Kaiba continued.

"Dear Corrupted Cute, thank you for fulfilling my cute and confused request but now I ask for something more. I want to see everything you have to offer, I want to see you pleasing yourself on full display signed, Raw Request." Kaiba read aloud. (A/N: Did I just type that?????)

"He's dead." Yami said instantly rising to his feet.

"How do you kill a person over a chat site?" Kaiba asked.

"Don't worry I'll fin a way." Yami snarled his eyes narrowing in anger and the forbidding millennium eye glowing on his forehead.

"Yami don't." Yugi said. "Please, just let me try to talk to him first…. Please."

Yami stared into those beautiful, hypnotizing amethyst eyes and finally nodded his anger dying down and the millennium eye dulling and finally disappearing from his forehead. Yugi smiled warmly and kissed Yami showing his appreciation and began his message back to Raw Request. It didn't take long for a reply.

'Dear Corrupted Cute, why are you so angry at me…. I'll bet that bastard Sinister Sinner has had his claws in you again hasn't he? I was wondering about your name. Why don'ty you just dump that useless son of a bitch Cute. I know you can do better Signed Raw Requester.'

"I'll kill him." Yami repeated rising to his feet.

"DON'T YAMI!" Yugi shouted desperately. "I'll just break up my friendship with him ok and block his username."

Yami sighed but finally nodded.

Meanwhile…

A man sat at his computer patiently waiting for Corrupted Cute's reply.

DING!

There it was. Realising it was a video he pressed play. A picture of Yugi came up.

"Dear Raw Requested. I thank you for the interest you have taken in our website but I'm afraid that your requests have gotten a little out of hand. As such, I am sending this last video. I will not ban you from the site but I have blocked your username. If you continue to harass me via request room I shall have no choice but too ban you completely. I'm sorry. Corrupted Cute."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" The man cried out.

He grabbed the computer, tearing it from out of the socket, threw it out of the window. He took deep soothing breaths to calm himself.

"No one will stop me from seeing my beloved…. NO ONE!"

There's my first chapter…. My characters mental….. ?.?.?.? Oh well. My chapters will come up a lot sooner now that my SATs are over. THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! Just one review will get another chapter!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter by yours truly THE WORST WRITER IN THE WORLD!!!!

As usual disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!

As I said Yami and Yugi would be all over each other if I owned it.

And by the way I'd like to apologize for the spelling mistakes in the last chapter, I forgot to spell check. SORRY!!!!!

Chapter 2

Yugi calmly looked through the clothes in his favourite Land Of Leather store (A/N: don't own the store either since it's a sofa store). His eyes calmly scanned over the various clothing that passed his fingers as he searched through the rack. A tall form caught Yugi's eyes and he looked round to. There was no one there. Yugi calmly shrugged it off. Noticing a leather shirt and trousers that would go well Yugi picked up each in a size 2 (A/N: Yugi's like unbelievably skinny) Yugi began making his way over to the Hikari changing room. Stopping at a mannequin with a particularly nice combo on Yugi examined the clothes. Noticing a mirror behind it Yugi placed the shirt he had picked up earlier onto his chest staring at himself. Yugi looking at himself for a few seconds he lowered the shirt and tried the trousers. Glancing down to position them over his lean legs Yugi looked back up. He jumped when he saw a person who he was sure wasn't there before staring at him. Noticing the shirt, Yugi saw that it wasn't a staff member of the store. Deciding to ignore his presence Yugi stared at the trousers. Finally losing it Yugi glanced up to see the man standing right behind him. Yugi gasped and spun around. The man's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Are you Yugi Mutou?" He enquired.

"Y-yes." Yugi replied trying to keep calm.

The man smiled.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed.

Yugi blinked in confusion.

"I'm a big fan of your work Yugi." The man admitted.

He lifted up a paper with Yugi's picture on as 'Teasing Tenshi' staring hopefully.

"Can I have an autograph?" he enquired.

"Oh!" Yugi exclaimed. "Of course."

The man smiled.

"Thank you so much Yugi." The man thanked him.

"No problem." Yugi replied as he signed the picture then passed both items back.

"I've seen you come in this store every weekend, I kept thinking to myself that I'd seen you somewhere, just so happened today I brought this picture to show a friend at work. Just as I was showing it to him I saw you and I finally realised." The man explained.

Yugi smiled warmly.

"Well, it was nice seeing you…er…" Yugi started.

"Erica." The man finished for him.

"Erica!" Yugi repeated.

Yugi shook his hand before he left then Yugi turned back to the shelves.

Yugi walked out of the shop and began making his way down the road. Unbeknownst to him a car was parked on the other side of the road as a man waited patiently for Yugi to leave. Waiting until he turned the corner as not to look suspicious, the man started his engine and followed the small boy back to his house. The man smirked.

"So this is where you live huh Yugi?" The man muttered. "Halloween's as good a time as any."

The man parked his car around the corner. He smirked when he saw an alley which lead right to Yugi's house. He looked at his watch.

"Just have to wait for the right moment." The man muttered. "Don't worry Yugi, not long now."

Yugi yawned loudly. Today had been tiring but he knew he had to stay up. Tonight was Halloween and Yugi had bought a costume to give out the candy with. Deciding to take a shower before the night's festivities began, Yugi got undressed and climbed into the shower. (A/N: IMPORTANT! Yugi doesn't live in the Kame Game shop in this story. Not usually actually. He lives on his own as well.). The door of Yugi's house slowly opened. Yugi opened his eyes at the sound of footsteps. He gently pushed open the shower door and looked around the steam filled room straining his ears for the slightest sound. Nothing. Shrugging to off Yugi closed the door and continued to shower. Quietly, the man made his way inside the bathroom and over to the shower. Yugi calmly ran the shampoo through his hair his eyes closed as he breathed in the calming steam. The shower door was gently pushed open. Feeling cool air hitting his back Yugi looked around…..

"Hey Yuug'!" Jou exclaimed smiling warmly

Yugi jumped at the sudden approach of his friend but smiled warmly when he realised who it was.

"Hey there Jou what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

(A/N: Both Yugi and Jou are Hikaris and Hikaris never marry so they don't mind seeing each other.)

"Just come to say hi, you know when we were up in the middle kingdom it was fine to leave doors unlocked but in the Southern you don't know who'll walk into your house." Jou warned.

Yugi smiled as he waved goodbye to his friend.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jou." Yugi said smiling warmly.

"See ya Yuug' and don't forget about what I said about locking ya door." Jou warned.

Yugi nodded and waved goodbye. Getting dressed into his kitten costume Yugi placed a bowl of candy on the table by the door, within minutes kids began arriving.

Yugi sighed and placed the bowl back down on the table which felt like the millionth time that night. He looked at his clock and sighed.

'It's midnight.' Yugi thought. 'That has to be the last of them.'

Yugi climbed to his feet and made his way towards the bathroom.

Click.

Yugi stopped. He turned and made his way through the living room, into the hall and looked at the front door. It was open. Yugi blinked.

"I could have sworn I closed that." Yugi whispered.

Yugi calmly closed the door. Just as he did he felt a gust of air and he shivered.

'Wind must have pushed it open when I didn't close it properly.' Yugi thought.

Yugi locked the door and made his way over to the bathroom. Staring at himself in the mirror, Yugi sighed. He turned on the tap and washed off the make up whiskers and face. Yugi stared at himself in the mirror again and sighed. Opening the mirror/cupboard, (A/N: What exactly would you call that?), Yugi took out some face wipes to clean the unwashed make-up off with. Pushing the mirror back into position (1)…. Suddenly an arm wrapped around Yugi's neck and a piece of cloth was pressed up against his mouth to stop him screaming. Yugi desperately grasped a man's arm trying to pull it off but he was too strong. Yugi began to feel dizzy and tired.

'W-what….?' Yugi thought as his vision became unfocused. 'What's happening?'

Yugi looked at the mirror trying to see who had hold of him but his vision was too unfocused, not that it mattered. The man was wearing all black and his face was covered in a black mask.

'Why do I feel tired?' Yugi thought. 'So…..tired.'

Yugi's body became limp in the man's arms as the chloroform took affect on the helpless young boy. Yugi's body lay unconscious in the man's arms. He was lifted off the ground as the man held him bridal-style and calmly walked out of the door taking a sleeping Yugi with him.

(1)- When you have like a mirror that you can open which is also a cupboard, if you're confused, when Yugi opened it the mirror was moved to one side so Yugi didn't see him enter/come out from the shower whichever works best for you.

THANK YOU FOR READING!!!

READ AND REVIEW ALL!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's my third chapter everyone!!!! Hope you like it!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Large amethyst eyes slowly opened and looked around the pure white room.

'W-what happened?' Yugi thought.

Panic filled Yugi's body as the memory came back to him, he instantly sat up. Unfortunately, the chloroform had some side affects. Yugi moaned loudly as the room around him began to spin violently and pain ripped through Yugi's aching limbs and pulsing head. Yugi lay back down taking care to do such an action slowly this time. While he waited for the pain to subside Yugi looked around the room taking in the details. The room was a pure white with a single bed, which Yugi was lying on, with crisp white sheets. A white sofa was lying on the floor and a brown table stood out from the white walls as the chairs guarded it.

"Where am I?" Yugi sighed as he slowly closed his eyes to help the pain subside a little faster.

In his small trance Yugi failed to hear the door slide open as a man entered.

"Sorry about the side affects, they don't happen often." A man informed.

Yugi's head shot up. He ignored the pain as his fear that now bubbled inside of him smothered the long gone pain. A tall, lean man now stood in front of Yugi. He had dark green eyes, almost black, and long, dark green hair, also almost black, which went down to his waist. Yugi gulped nervously afraid of the man. He usually gave people a chance before judging them, being the innocent Hikari that he was, but this man had kidnapped him, not much left to judge there.

"W-who are y-y-you?" Yugi asked.

Yugi had tried to quell the fear in his voice and put up a brave front, that plan had come crashing down around him. The man smirked as though he had known Yugi's plan. Yugi wasn't sure what it was but something about that smile or smirk made a shiver race down the young boy's spine, it felt like the spirits of 100 serial killers were inhabiting that smile, waiting for the right moment to reveal themselves.

"My name is Ryu Sohma." Ryu replied his sadistic smirk never leaving his tanned face. (A/N: Sohma belongs to the person who owns fruits basket, that just what I use for my characters last name for some reason.)

"I'm…" Yugi started.

"Yugi Mutou." The man answered for him.

Yugi blinked.

"You don't remember me?" Ryu questioned.

Yugi slowly shook his head. Unfortunately, this was the wrong thing to do. Ryu took a deep breath as though trying to calm himself down. He stared at Yugi for a few seconds before speaking.

"I'm sure you'll be comfortable here Yugi." Ryu said, he pointed to a near by door. "I've bought some…."

"WHAT!?" Yugi cried out. "I don't want stay…"

WHAM!

Yugi's fragile body was slammed against a near by wall as Ryu's anger flared. Yugi cried out in pain as his soft, fragile skin made contact with the concrete wall.

"It's rude to interrupt Yugi and you will like it here do I make myself clear?" Ryu shouted.

Yugi whimpered loudly and desperately tried to remove Ryu's arm from his throat.

"I said do I make myself clear?" Ryu yelled his hand tightening around Yugi's slender neck.

Yugi desperately nodded, anything for Ryu to let go. Ryu, who had lifted Yugi off the floor in anger at the time, finally let go of Yugi's throat. Yugi fell to the floor coughing and spluttering, clutching hold of his throat trying to get his breathing pattern back to normal. Ryu waited as Yugi sorted himself out. He then kneeled down so that he was eye-level with Yugi and stared into those wide, terrified, amethyst eyes.

"Don't anger me Yugi." Ryu said simply. "Don't anger me and you'll be fine."

Yugi stared at Ryu his hand still on his throat. Ryu calmly rose to his feet and walked over to the door. He looked at Yugi and mentioned for him to follow. Afraid of another outburst, Yugi did as he was told. Ryu opened the closet revealing an array of different clothes in a variety of colours. Yugi gently touched a piece if the clothing and looked over to Ryu though, it wasn't long until he was forced to look down afraid to look into those deep, black, holes. Ryu stared at Yugi's bowed head and then spoke.

"Do you know who I am Yugi?" Ryu questioned.

"Ryu Sohma." Yugi answered.

Ryu shook his head.

"We have met before now Yugi, what name did I use then?" Ryu continued.

Yugi stared confused. He racked his brains for the variety of different shops, establishments and main attractions where he may have seen Ryu but nothing came to mind.

"Well?" Ryu questioned a hit of annoyance and anger in his voice.

'Maybe I'll get lucky.' Yugi thought hopefully.

He knew that if he said no then Ryu would hurt him again. It was better to guess then have no chance at all.

"A Zen garden?" Yugi suggested hopefully.

Yugi braced himself for a painful blow but nothing came. He looked into Ryu's eyes. He didn't seem angry that Yugi had gotten it wrong, he may have been right, but admiration wasn't there either showing that he was glad that Yugi remember. It was almost…..emotionless. Ryu looked through the assortment of clothing and removed a crimson dress. It would probably, even for Yugi, just barely cover his upper body, he may as well have worn nothing, the dress was almost completely see-through. Admittedly, it had beautiful symbols on the dress marking it as an expensive silk but that didn't make up for how skimpy the clothing was. It had no arms but tied up like a halter dress at the top, a large hole was on the back revealing most of the wearers back. Again, the back would barely even cover Yugi. The only suitable thing on it was the almost skirt-like cloth at the bottom. It wasn't see-through but still skimpy. Yugi looked up at Ryu after examining the dress.

"Put this on." Ryu commanded.

Yugi stared at the dress and then looked defiantly up at Ryu.

"No." Yugi replied.

"Put the dress on now." Ryu snapped sternly.

The anger in Ryu's voice knocked Yugi around a bit but he wasn't going to give up.

"No." Yugi repeated.

Ryu darted forward and grabbed hold of Yugi's long, black, silk hair at the back. (A/N: Yugi has his normal hair cut in all of my fanfics but he will also, usually, have long black hair that reaches to the back of his knees as well.) Yugi cried out as Ryu dragged Yugi over to the other door. He punched the code into the keypad beside it. The door slid open and he dragged Yugi over to a near by door. He threw open the door. The room was small with just a table inside and a large keypad obviously controlling something important. Opening another door he threw Yugi inside and threw the dress in after him. Yugi hit the cushioned wall and looked up at Ryu.

"You can leave once you're wearing that dress and you know my name Yugi." Ryu informed him.

Yugi instantly got to his feet and darted over to the door but Ryu slammed it shut. Yugi looked around and noticed large speakers embedded into the cushioned walls. Ryu, after locking the door, made his way over to the control panel. It operated the speakers inside. Turning the volume up half way on all four walls, Ryu turned the pitch and frequency up. It was enough to cause Yugi pain but not enough to have him screaming. Yugi instantly covered his ears as a high pitched sound erupted from the speakers around him. It hurt his ear drums. Yugi looked desperately around but the only exit was the one Ryu had locked. Yugi darted over to the door desperately trying to turn the handle. No luck. As Yugi had removed his hands from his ears the sound seemed to intensify on his ears and hurt even more. Yugi whimpered loudly and covered his ears again. He pounded on the door desperately. Ryu looked into the room but soon turned away again. Seeing no other choice Yugi snatched up the discarded dress and quickly removed his leather shirt. Yugi whimpered as the sound buried into his ear drum but he desperately ignored it as he continued. Removing his leather trousers too, Yugi pulled the dress over his body. It fitted perfectly. Yugi quickly tied the top of the neck. Ryu seemed to have taken the liberty of removing Yugi's shoes. Yugi was left in only his crimson underwear and skimpy garnet dress. Yugi beat in the door again. Ryu looked at Yugi. He turned down the sound of the speakers on the four walls and then opened the door. Ryu and Yugi stared at each other then finally….

"Your names Raw Requester." Yugi said.

Ryu smirked and stepped back allowing Yugi to leave the small room. He picked up Yugi's discarded clothing and lead the young boy back into the white, emotionless room in which he had awoken.

And that's chapter 3 peoples!!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!!!

Read and review please.

The next chapter for this will be up soon as will the one for Dark demon meets one of light. I'm sooooooooo sorry about not updating that story. It'll be up soon!!!!!

THANX FOR READING!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all!!!! This is my Look Me Fourth chapter!!!

Yami: (Claps sarcastically.)

YamiKoi: (Glares) Watch it or I'll do something you'll regret.

Yami: (Chuckles) Like what?

YamiKoi: Ok you pushed me to this. Tea! (Points at Yami) Kiss him!

Tea: (Jumps out from around a corner lips ready wearing sluttly clothes and covered in make up) YAMI!!!! (Runs towards him)

Yami: (Screams girlishly and runs) Yugi help!

Yugi: (Steps back) forget Yami even I'm not that brave.

Yami: (Continues screaming and running with Tea chasing)

YamiKoi: (Laughs) Yugi you want to do the disclaimer?

Yugi: (smiles warmly and eagerly nods) YamiKoi doesn't own Yugi or Look Me the movie.

YamiKoi: Thanks Yugi! (Hugs)

Yugi: (Hugs back)

Yugi and YamiKoi: Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4

Yami was impatiently pacing the room as the police continued asking questions.

"So when was the last time you saw him?" One of them asked.

Yami rolled his eyes his patience wearing extremely thin now.

"I told you, it was on Halloween morning at three o'clock." Yami answered.

Ryou, Bakura, Jou and Kaiba were sitting on the couch waiting for the police to leave.

"You said the two of you are dating, did you have a fight that morning?" The other asked.

"NO! Why can't you just go out and look for him?" Yami snapped.

"Well, we need to know all the facts before we start searching Mr Yugi. Did he seem upset in any form?" The policeman asked.

"Just go find him!" Yami yelled.

"Look, how do we know he didn't just leave town or something?" The other asked.

"Because his house still has all his clothes in." Yami answered.

"So you have a key to his house?" One of them asked.

"Yes, why?" Yami questioned.

"No reason it's just…. Interesting." The other replied. "Any chance of another coffee?"

Ryou sighed and rose to his feet. He picked up the police officers empty mugs and left for the kitchen.

Kaiba rolled his eyes at the men's ignorance while Bakura just snorted.

"So, when was the last time you saw him again?" One of them asked.

Yami growled impatiently.

Meanwhile….

Yugi was sitting on the white bed his knees brought up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them. Suddenly the doors slid open and Yugi looked up. Ryu walked in. Yugi instantly inched away closer to the wall afraid. Ryu smirked as he made his way over to the closet and threw Yugi a fitness outfit.

"Get up Yugi you need to train if you're going to keep up your figure." Ryu ordered.

Yugi looked at the clothes and turned away. Ryu's eyes narrowed.

"Don't make me angry Yugi, you need some more disciplining?" Ryu threatened.

Yugi stared and Ryu and then picked up the clothes. Ryu smirked triumphantly.

"Good boy." He mused. "I'll be back in five minutes and you better be ready."

With that Ryu left.

Yami was glaring at the floor as Ryou searched the internet.

"Yami you really need to calm down we'll find him sooner or later." Jou encouraged.

Yami laughed.

"Yeah sure, those police really seemed to be taking their job seriously." Yami snarled.

"Yami…" Bakura started placing his hand on Yami's shoulder.

"GET OFF ME!" Yami snarled. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A YAMI!"

There was complete silence in the room.

"Oi!" Kaiba yelled. "We know you're upset but that gives you no right to take it out on us."

"OH YEAH!" Yami cried out. "YOU ALL DON'T SEEM TO UPSET ABOUT THIS! YOU, JOU AND BAKURA ARE ACTING LIKE NOTHINGS HAPPENED AND RYOU'S ON THE INTERNET PLAYING GAMES! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"I'm not playing Yami." Ryou muttered turning away from him. "I have an account on many websites locally and I'm sending up pictures and help signs. I've also sent e-mails to everyone asking them if they've seen Yugi and telling them to send the e-mail to everyone else they know."

Yami glared at the floor.

"Well at least you're doing something unlike everyone else." Yami muttered.

"Actually Yami," Jou snapped. "I created a missing sign today and Kaiba let me print out a thousand on his copier. I covered the north and west part of time giving out flyers and putting up signs while Bakura covered the south and east."

"I've got every chopper and guard at Kaiba Corp out searching for Yugi. They're covering every inch of the city." Kaiba informed him.

There was complete silence again as Yami stared at the floor his emotion unknown as his face was shadowed due to his hair.

"And don't you _dare_ tell us we don't care about Yugi because that is bullshit, if you ever say that again I will hurt you do you understand?" Jou snarled.

"Yes," Yami whispered so quietly that they could barely make out his words. "Please, everyone, forgive me, I'm just…. Afraid…. I don't know what's happening to him right now….. what if he's hurt… or worse….."

Jou wrapped his arms tightly around Yami comforting him.

"We know how you feel Yami." Kaiba informed.

"But we promise you, we will find him." Bakura assured him.

Yami wrapped his arms around Jou as unshed tears streamed down his face clutching onto him desperately for comfort.

"Please Gods, please, let him be ok." Yami muttered.

Yugi was running on a treadmill trying desperately to concentrate on his footing on the electrical powered machine and ignore Ryu who was circling Yugi taking in every small detail of his body. Yugi then began on lifting up weights one arm at a time. He had gotten up to ninety-five, Ryu had told him a hundred, when Ryu gently stroked Yugi's arm running his fingers up his arm and down his chest outlining his small muscles. Yugi's body instantly tensed and he pulled away.

"DON'T, anger me Yugi." Ryu warned as he grasped Yugi's arm and pulled his back.

Yugi, now completing a hundred, clutched the weight with his other arm. Ryu moved forward and ran his fingers up Yugi's arm, down his chest. His fingers slid into the waist line of Yugi's skirt.

WHAM!

Yugi had hit Ryu as hard as he possibly could with the weight. Ryu cried out and clutch his head as Yugi ran. He ran up the stairs, being in the gym basement. Ryu darted after him ignoring the pain in his head determined to get Yugi back. Yugi has only half way up when a hand grabbed onto his ankle. Yugi yelled as he fell and hit the stairs. Ryu grabbed a tight hold on Yugi's arms. Yugi desperately pulled away and helplessly beat his small fists against Ryu's strong chest. Ryu grabbed hold of Yugi's long hair and dragged him up the stairs. He threw Yugi into the white room as closed the door. Yugi darted over to it beating his fists against the door.

"LET ME OUT!" Yugi cried out desperately. "PLEASE, LET ME OUT!"

Nothing.

Later…..

Yugi was awoken by someone calling his name.

"Yugi," a gentle voice whispered. "Yugi wake up."

Suddenly the lights in the room turned on on their own. Yugi looked around room.

"Up here Yugi." The voice whispered.

Yugi looked up and froze instantly when he saw a camera. He hadn't seen it before.

"W-what do you w-want?" Yugi asked.

(IMPORTANT! If you don't like… weird scenes don't read this. It's not a rape or lemon it's just… freakishly weird. YOU WERE WARNED!)

"Take the covers off yourself." Ryu ordered.

Yugi instinctively pulled them closer.

"N-no!" Yugi replied.

"Don't make me come down there Yugi." The voiced warned. "Do as you're told."

Scared, Yugi moved away the covers revealing silk black pyjamas.

"Take off your shirt." Ryu demanded.

Yugi shook his head. Tears forming in his eyes.

"NOW YUGI!" Ryu snapped.

Yugi slowly removed his silk top and threw it onto the floor. Yugi wrapped his arms around his chest shaking.

"Move your arms." Ryu ordered dangerously.

Yugi, not wanting to anger Ryu more or test his patience, moved his arms by is sides. There was silence for a few seconds then….

(IT'S SAFE NOW.)

"You can go back to sleep now." Ryu said.

The lights turned off throwing Yugi into an empty, scared, lonely darkness that swallowed him, almost chocking. Yugi grasped the covers and collected them around his body tears flowing freely now streaming down his face.

"I hate you," Yugi whispered. "I-I hate you."

Silence answered Yugi as he fell into a haunted, petrified night.

And there's the fourth chapter thanks for reading!!!! POOR YUGI I'M SORRY YUGI FANS!!!!!

Yami: Please help me now! (Has chair and whip in hand as nudges the chair close to Tea snapping the whip frighteningly) PLEASE! AIBOU I'M SCARED.

Yugi: Go on YamiKoi he's suffered enough.

YamiKoi: Ok then. Yami have you learnt you're lesson?

Yami: (Almost crying) YES!

YamiKoi: (whistles) Tea there's pictures of a naked Yami in there (points to a metal room)

Tea: (drools and runs into room.) (Large metal door closes.)

Yami: (Drops chair and whip in shock) HOW DID YOU!? WHY DID YOU!? (growls)

YamiKoi: (smirks) don't worry it's not exactly….

Tea: Naked Tristan! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (desperate beating sounds on metal door.)

Yami: Oh! You're a genius YamiKoi.

YamiKoi: Thank you Yami. And I'm not and I'm also the worst writer in the world and I am just pathetic…. Why am I carrying on with my stories they're so bad….. (sighs)

Yami: (mutters) I like them.

YamiKoi: (smiles and hugs Yami) thank you! Though I know you're just saying that to be nice. To reward you…

Yugi: (comes forward wearing tight leather clothes and whip in hand.) Come here my little slave. (motions for Yami to come.)

Yami: (Drools and walks forward) yes master.

Yugi: (cracks whip and smirks)

Yami: (grabs Yugi's hand and runs away with Yugi who is giggling.) Thanks YamiKoi

YamiKoi: You're welcome! REVIEW PLEASE EVEN THOUGH I'M PATHETIC AT EVERYTHING! PLEASE!

Tea: (stops banging)

YamiKoi: I wonder if she's dead…. I'll let her out when she begins to stink….. more than usual…. THANKS FOR READING REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all my fifth chapter!!! I KNOW I FORGOT TO PUT A DISCLAIMER ON MY LAST CHAPTER OF DARK DEMON MEETS ONE OF LIGHT! I'M SOOOOO SORRY. Anyway I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! YAY I REMEMBERED!!!

Yami: That room Tea ran into smells

Yugi: You think she's rotting?

YamiKoi: Let's leave her in until the end of the chapter to be sure. She usually stinks anyway.

Yami and Yugi: (nod in agreement)

ALL: HERE'S THE CHAPTER!!!

Yugi was lying on his bed staring at the roof thinking.

SWISH!

Yugi sat up to see Ryu entering the room carrying a laptop. Yugi's body instantly tensed afraid. Placing the laptop on the table, Ryu motioned Yugi to come over. Not wanting to test Ryu's patience Yugi did as he was told. Ryu turned on the laptop as brought up the infamous Look At Me website. Yugi gave Ryu a questioning glance.

"I want you to type up your last post." Ryu explained.

"W-what?" Yugi exclaimed.

"We're just going to make a couple of photos of you and you're going to type up a post and it's _**better**_ sound sincere." Ryu snapped.

"What am I supposed to put on the post?" Yugi asked.

"You're just gonna say that you're removing the website because you've started dating and thought it was wrong to continue it." Ryu explained.

"But…" Yugi started.

"_**DON'T**_ test me Yugi. I'm not in the mood after you're little stunt yesterday." Ryu snarled.

Yugi lowered his head.

"Now," Ryu said pushing the laptop close to Yugi. "_**TYPE!**_"

Yugi swallowed nervously and did as he was told.

Later….

Yugi was once again lying on his bed staring at the roof. The infamous sound of the door opening which Yugi had grown to deeply hate sounded. Building his courage, Yugi decided he wasn't going to humour Ryu and kept his eyes directed towards the roof.

"Yugi." Ryu coaxed.

Yugi ignored him.

"_**YUGI!**_" Ryu snarled.

Yugi looked around to see Ryu staring at him. He placed a tray of food onto the table and motioned for Yugi to come. Yugi obeyed. Placing Yugi in front of the food he looked expectantly down at the petite boy.

"I'm not hungry." Yugi said.

"I'm getting sick of this little starving mode Yugi, eat." Ryu demanded.

"But…" Yugi started.

"_**EAT!**_" Ryu ordered. (A/N: Ryu's quite snippy in this chapter isn't he?)

Yugi did as he was told. Yugi tried his best to concentrate on his lunch as Ryu gently touch Yugi's arm and chest lightly tracing Yugi's small muscles again. Yugi tensed but tried his best to ignore Ryu's touches.

Meanwhile…..

Yami paced the room thinking deeply. Ryou was once again searching the web for any reply of his messages.

"Nothing." Ryou sighed.

Bakura made his way over to his Hikari and cuddled him comfortingly. Ryou sighed.

"I'm gonna go on our website and explain the updating delay." Ryou informed them.

There was silence then….

"Yami….were you and Yugi planning on closing the website." Ryou questioned.

Yami looked up.

"No." He answered. "Why?"

"Well, when was the last time you updated?" Ryou continued.

"About 2 weeks ago." Yami answered. "Why are you asking all this."

"Well, apparently Yugi sent up a post 2 days ago." Ryou explained.

"What!?!" Yami asked.

Everyone piled around the computer.

"Just there." Ryou said pointing at the post.

"Why are there spelling mistakes?" Bakura asked.

"What do you want Yugi to do?" Jou snapped. "Spell check after every word?"

Bakura just ignored him.

"WAIT!" Yami shouted.

Yami quickly skimmed the text.

"Ryou can you print this out for me?" Yami asked.

Ryou nodded and quickly printed out the text. Snatching it off the printer, Yami quickly picked up a pen.

"Yami what's wrong?" Kaiba asked.

"Do you remember last mo nth in school when we had to write a report in groups on how certain things had developed over the years?" Yami asked as he began circling letter and writing down letters at the bottom of the page.

"Well, yeah." Bakura said.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Jou asked.

"Well me and Yugi wrote the report on how secret codes had developed over the years." Yami explained. "One included grammar mistakes showing secret messages."

"How does that work?" Ryou questioned.

"The wrong letters you write at the bottom of the page to spell out the message." Yami said.

He turned the paper round. After circling and writing the letters at the bottom of the page it spelt out _kidnapped_. They gasped.

"We have to go to the police." Bakura said.

Yami nodded.

Meanwhile….

Yugi was sitting in Ryu's living room quietly. Ryu was sorting through some clothes he had picked and passed some to Yugi. Yugi stared at the skimpy clothing.

"I-I have an idea." Yugi said.

Ryu raised his eyebrow.

"What's that?" Ryu questioned.

Yugi knew that it would mean exposing more of himself to Ryu but it was the only thing he could think of.

"I could wear like…. Some swimming clothes and maybe wear one of your shirts over it." Yugi suggested. "Maybe that shirt?"

Ryu raised his eyebrow at Yugi's suggestion but nodded. Yugi was soon dressed in swimming shorts and had Ryu's shirt in his hands. The shirt had the words 'Perfect Electric' on the shirt along with the company's phone number. It was wear Ryu worked. Moving the shirt in front of most of his face and leaving only his eyes exposed Yugi gave the sexiest look he could muster under the circumstances. Ryu took a shot. Five pictures later Yugi was once again lying on the now oh so familiar white sheets of his bedroom. Ryu walked in and placed two sleeping tablets onto Yugi's bedside table.

"You haven't been sleeping well lately have you?" Ryu asked.

Yugi didn't answer. Ryu just shrugged it off and walked away.

Meanwhile…..

Yami and the rest of the gang were at the police station speaking to one of the inspectors. They had shown the man the paper and given him a list of the subscribers of the Look At Me website. It had to be on of the subscribers. No one else would have thought about their website. Ryou brought up the website showing the man the most recent post of pictures of Yugi.

"What's that?" Jou asked pointing to the shirt that covered Yugi's face.

Jou was pointing at the blurred words on the shirt. It was obviously computerised.

"I'll go and get an expert." The inspector said rising to his feet.

"You have one present." Kaiba said sitting down and working on the picture.

10 minutes later….

"Done." Kaiba said clicking yes.

The words had been refocused revealing a company name and number.

"Does Yugi work at Perfect Electric?" The inspector asked.

Yami shook his head.

"No, he's only 15, still at school." Yami replied.

Writing down the company name and number, the inspector stood up.

"I'll call you later." The inspector said walking away taking the subscriber list with him.

It included the subscriber's address'.

"What are you going to do?" Yami asked.

"I'm gonna pay each of your subscriber's a visit." The inspector answered. "Go home and I'll call you the moment I get any new information."

The five nodded and left.

Meanwhile…. (again)

Yugi was lying down on the white bed sheets playing with the two sleeping pills Ryu had given him earlier. The door opened. Yugi placed both pills onto the bedside table and sat up. Ryu sat on the end of Yugi's bed.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

Ryu stared for a few seconds then finally answered:

"I was thinking maybe we could take our relationship to the next level." Ryu suggested running his fingers through Yugi's soft, silk hair. Yugi turned away and ignored him.

"I didn't realise we had any relationship." Yugi answered.

Ryu ignored Yugi's feeble attempt of an escape and ran his fingers through Yugi's hair again. Yugi thought deeply.

'Maybe….if I sleep with him.' Yugi thought. 'Maybe he won't be interested anymore. I really don't want to but I can't see any other way.'

Tears formed in Yugi's eyes at the thought of losing his innocence to this man. There wasn't much else he could do.

(A/N: This doesn't get too graphic. They don't go all the way. It's only s little sexual. If you don't want to read go to my next warning.)

Gathering up all his courage Yugi approached Ryu and stared into his dark green, almost black, eyes. Yugi gently ran his own fingers through Ryu's hair.

"You're right…. I should just accept my feelings." Yugi lied.

Wrapping his arm's around Yugi, Ryu gently pulled the boy closer and stared lustfully back. Yugi couldn't help but shudder under the man's gaze. Ryu forcefully pressed his lips against the smaller's. Yugi whimpered slightly but ignored the impulse to pull away. Ryu forced open Yugi's mouth and slipped his tongue inside. Yugi closed his eyes tightly and desperately ignored the impulse to pull away again. Ryu reached down and slipped off Yugi's shirt releasing Yugi's mouth for only a second before kissing him deeply again. Ryu's hands touched Yugi's chest, running his fingers over the small nipples and touching every inch of soft, delicate, luscious, porcelain skin. Wanting to make his actions look sincere, Yugi gave off a fake moan. He reached down and removed Ryu's shirt as well. Yugi looked down. He gasped. Ryu's stomach was covered in scars. Yugi stared in pure shock. Ryu quickly replaced his shirt and glared at Yugi. Yugi swallowed nervously.

(A/N: IT'S SAFE!!!)

"Ryu I don't care about your scars." Yugi said.

"Liar." Ryu snarled.

"No, Ryu…" Yugi started.

But Ryu just pushed him away and walked towards the door. He stopped for a second the looked back.

"You're gonna pay for this." Ryu threatened him. "Dearly."

Yugi swallowed nervously as Ryu left punching the key code into the panel on the other side causing the door to close.

Meanwhile….

The inspector stopped his car and turned to the paper with the subscriber's address's on.

"So," he muttered. "Either this is a fake address or mailboxes can contact the internet."

The subscriber's address was that of a mailbox. The inspector circled the name, 'Raw Requester.'

Later…. (A/N: MY RA THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER!)

Yugi was once again playing with two sleeping tablets Ryu had given him thinking about the earlier events. The door opened. Yugi sat up and hid the two pills in his hand and moving it behind his back.

"Follow me." Ryu ordered.

Yugi obeyed. Ryu lead him to the kitchen where there was a bubbling pan of coli flour on the stove along with carrots, peas and other food. Yugi's body tensed as he felt to arms wrap around his body and pull him close. Ryu whispered in his ear:

"We're going to begin on becoming a model housewife today _**MY**_ little tenshi." Ryu explained. "You're gonna cook dinner."

Yugi nodded.

"Do you have a colander?" Yugi asked.

Ryu pointed to a cupboard underneath the sink. Yugi opened it and removed the utensil. The phone rang. Glancing round, Ryu removed a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. Grabbing one of Yugi's wrists, he wrapped one around it and chained the other cuff to a metal bar screwed onto a shelf. He glared at Yugi then left to answer the phone. The moment Ryu was out of sight Yugi threw open the fridge door. Yugi desperately searched it until he found a half empty bottle of wine fixed with a cork. Yugi quickly found a corkscrew and opened the glass bottle. Yugi dropped one of the pills inside. He placed his thumb at the top and gently moved the bottle in a circular motion willing the pill to disintegrate. When it finally disappeared Yugi moved to drop in the other pill. Footsteps. Rushing and panic caused Yugi to drop the pill. Yugi quickly picked it up. Panic rushed through Yugi's veins. Yugi threw the pill into his mouth just as Ryu entered. Ryu stopped and stared at the wine bottle on the side. He knew it wasn't there before. Picking it up, he turned to Yugi.

"You thirsty?" Ryu asked.

Yugi shook his head afraid to speak in case the pill was seen. Yugi pushed the bottle close to Ryu motioning for him to drink.

"You got it out." Ryu insisted.

Once again Yugi shook his head.

"_**Drink.**_" Ryu ordered. "It might lift your spirits… and maybe something else….. I'm hoping." He added his eyes running over Yugi's body. (A/N: That was pretty perverted for me…..?.?)

Yugi would have swallowed from nervousness but he was afraid of swallowing the pill. Ryu forced the wine into Yugi's hand and stared him down. Yugi stared then finally brought the wine bottle to his lips. He took a small sip then passed it back to Ryu. Ryu took the bottle and forced it to Yugi's lips forcing him to drink. In shock Yugi swallowed the pill in his mouth. Yugi coughed and pushed the bottle away. In panic, Ryu undid the handcuff and sat Yugi on the side. He gently patted Yugi's back willing him to calm down. He did.

"You okay?" Ryu asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Yeah… I think so." Yugi answered.

"Good." Ryu said a sadistic smirk appearing on his lips.

Ryu's eyes traced Yugi's body. He slowly leaned over and kissed Yugi's neck.

"Now… about things… 'rising' again." Ryu whispered lustfully in Yugi's ear.

Panic filled Yugi again. Instinct took over. Grabbing the pan filled with coli flour, Yugi threw the contents at Ryu. Ryu cried out and clutched his face. Yugi grabbed the bottle and hit Ryu on the side of the head as well Jumping off the side, Yugi ran to the closet door and left.

"_**YUGI!**_" Ryu shouted in pure anger and pain.

He gave chase. Yugi ran through the lush, uncut, green grass. But this was no time to take in the scenery. Yugi ran as fast as he could away from his prison. Ryu wasn't far behind. Noticing some houses on the horizon, Yugi ran toward them

"_**YUGI GET BACK HERE!**_" Ryu ordered.

Yugi ignored him and continued down towards his destination. Yugi cried out as he got behind a house:

"**HELP!**" He shouted desperately. "**PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!**"

There was no answer. Tears formed in Yugi's eyes. Where was everyone? The sound of Ryu's angry shouts brought Yugi crashing down back to reality. He ran in a random direction in panic. After 20 minutes of running his legs began to ache but he couldn't stop. Suddenly the sound of cars filled his ears. A road! Adrenaline filled Yugi's body. He ran in the direction of the sound. Finally, 10 minutes later, Yugi stopped at the top of a hill and stared down. A road. Yugi heart filled with hope as he started forward. Yugi's legs began to feel heavy. His vision became blurred. Yugi clutched onto a nearby tree for support. The pills were taking affect. Not now! Not now we're so close! Yugi let go of the tree and continued determinedly forward. He only managed to take 4 steps when Yugi's body finally gave in to the coaxing drug. Yugi's mind went blank. The young boy fell to his knees as conciseness left him. He fell to the floor. So close… yet so far.

LAUGHS EVILLY! (I've been doing that a lot recently). I BET YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS THE END DIDN'T YOU! YUGI WAS SAFE! CONTINUES TO LAUGH!

Yugi: Do you think Tea's dead now?

YamiKoi: (Stops laughing) Maybe….

Yami: Open the door.

(YamiKoi and Yugi look at each other)

Yami: What?

YamiKoi: If you wanna risk it.

Yami: NO WAIT!

YamiKoi: (Opens the door)

Tea: (Is lying still on ground)

ALL: (Stare)

Yami: (Inches forward and gently kicks her)

Tea: (Grabs Yami's leg and pulls him to the floor)

Yami: AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Yugi and YamiKoi: (sweat drop…. shrug) REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!

Screams echo in the distance…..


	6. Chapter 6

MY NEW CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT PEOPLES!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A small moan escaped Yugi's lips as a splitting headache began to form. Yugi wanted to just lie there and die, Yugi just wanted to disappear right there. A hand gently stroked his face. Yugi's eyes snapped open. All the events flooded back to Yugi in one hit. He was once again in the white room in which even his nightmares began to fear. Ryu was sitting beside Yugi gently stroking his face. Yugi pulled away.

"You've been such a bad boy little one." Ryu sighed.

Yugi shrunk back fearfully as Ryu's smirk grew.

"Come with me." Ryu ordered.

Not wanting to upset him anymore Yugi followed. He took Yugi into the living room which had an open laptop on. Sitting Yugi in front of it he brought up a window. Yugi gasped. It was a picture of Seto Kaiba. He was lying on the floor with blood running down his mouth like a river, his body was black and blue and obviously in need of medical attention.

"If you don't wish for anymore of your friends to have that fate I suggest that you co-operate from now on." Ryu threatened.

Tears streamed down Yugi's cheeks as he stared at the picture of his friend. Ryu gently placed his hand underneath Yugi's chin forcing the young boy to look at him. Yugi stared at his captor as the tears continued to flow like endless sparkling rivers of despair yet beauty. Leaning down Ryu pressed his lips up against Yugi's and thrust his tongue inside. Yugi whimpered. Ryu instantly motioned to the photo. Yugi turned quiet and allowed the man to assault him.

10 minutes later….

Kaiba slowly opened his cobalt eyes looking around the room. It was full of electrical equipment and other pieces of technology. He tried to move only to find his hands tied behind a large wooden beam on the floor and his mouth gagged.

BANG!

Kaiba's head shot round. His eyes widened when he saw Yugi and the man who had attacked him entering.

"Kaiba!" Yugi cried out darting forward.

Ryu instantly pulled Yugi back. Yugi stared hopelessly at his friend as despair and fear filled his now dull eyes. Kaiba was more than shocked. Yugi's eyes were usually the centre of happiness and honesty, so vibrant and full of light but this one man seemed to have ripped it all away from the youth in less than a month.

"Are you going to do as you're told now Yugi?" Ryu asked.

Tears formed in Yugi's eyes. He turned around and threw himself at Ryu in anger. Not expecting the attack Ryu was knocked off balance. Yugi darted over to Kaiba and desperately tried to untie the ropes. Ryu grabbed Yugi's hair and threw the young boy back. Removing the gag from Kaiba's mouth and untying the ropes Ryu forced Kaiba to his feet. Kaiba instantly tried to fight back but the moment he made a quick movement his head span as did the room around him. Ryu threw open a door and tossed Kaiba inside. Hitting a cushioned wall Kaiba looked around. The room was completely lined in cushion and speakers were embedded into the walls. Ryu locked the door and walked over to a near by panel. Turning on all the speakers he turned them up to a high frequency. Kaiba cried out as a high pitched noise emitted from the speakers damaging his ears badly.

"Kaiba!" Yugi cried out darting over to the door and beating his small fists against it.

Ryu grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled the young boy from the room leaving Kaiba to yell on his own.

That was a short chapter but it's better than nothing. I'm updating my other stories soon as well if I have don't have much more coursework. LONG LIVE FANFICTION!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all! I was going to update my other stories but since this is the last chapter I thought I may as well do this one first. Without further ado, the very last chapter of Look At Me!

IMPORTANT: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL IMAGES (DOESN'T GO ALL THE WAY THOUGH IT'S RATED T, AND DEATH!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the movie Look At Me

Ryu threw Yugi into a room and onto a bed. Yugi whimpered in fear shaking badly. Ryu walked over to the closet, he removed two articles of clothing and threw them at Yugi.

"Put them on." Ryu ordered.

Yugi shook his head.

"Put them on or I'll kill your friend." Ryu threatened.

Tears streamed down Yugi's pale face as he slowly stood up and removed his shirt. Ryu left and came back 10 minutes later holding a bottle of whiskey, he stared at Yugi. The young boy was wearing a short, cream coloured skirt and an emerald coloured corset with an intricate design. Ryu took a swing of his whiskey and advanced towards Yugi.

Meanwhile….

Yami was biting his lip as he stared nervously out of the window. Yugi had been gone 8 weeks now and he was beginning to lose hope. No one else was showing it but he could tell that everyone else was also giving up. There was a knock at the door. Ryou stood up and answered it. It was the detective. He led the man into the house. Yami stood up.

"Well?" Yami asked.

The detective smiled.

"He's at an old military centre up north, thought you'd like to come." The man answered.

Within seconds Yami was in the detective's car, his friends were in police cars behind them. The detective turned on the engine and drove forward.

Meanwhile…. (again)

Ryu looked lustfully down at the small boy and gently wrapped his arms around his waist. He began kissing his neck. Yugi's body shook under the man's arms as he felt his slimly tongue run up and down his neck. Yugi pulled away. Ryu grabbed Yugi's arm.

"Kaiba." He muttered simply.

Yugi began to shake and stepped back wrapping his arms around the man. A hand slowly travelled up Yugi's skirt. Panic filled Yugi's senses. Yugi desperately pushed Ryu away. Not expecting the attack Ryu was knocked off balance. Yugi ran to the other side of the room shaking. Ryu's eyes narrowed in anger. He left. Yugi fell to the floor shaking. Looking around the room Yugi noticed a large wooden settee. Yugi instantly ran over to it and pushed it up against the door. Wedging it inside the door. Ryu jabbed at the key code. The light turned green. A sudden sound occurred as the door tried to open. Ryu's anger flared.

"Yugi open the door." Ryu demanded.

Yugi didn't answer.

"_**NOW YUGI!**_" Ryu snarled.

Nothing. A small smirk traced Ryu's features.

"Alright Yugi but remember, it's Kaiba who's gonna pay." Ryu laughed. "Do you want that Yugi, knowing that Kaiba died because of your stubbornness?"

There was a small sound of a whimper then…. A scrapping sound reached Ryu's ears, Yugi was moving the settee. The door slid open. Yugi shook as he stared at Ryu who smirked back at him still holding the whiskey bottle, that's when Yugi realised why he'd left. Ryu was holding a piece of rope. Yugi swallowed nervously as Ryu approached him. He wrapped his arms around Yugi and continued his work on the small boy's neck. Yugi cried as Ryu continued his assault on his neck. Yugi opened his eyes. Shock and hope filled his body. Ryu hadn't locked the door, it was open. Reaching down, Yugi took the whiskey bottle from Ryu and took a swing. Yugi waited impatiently waiting for Ryu to become blind to his surroundings. He knew when it was when Ryu dropped the rope and his hand once again began travelling up Yugi's skirt.

CRASH!

Yugi slammed the whiskey bottle over Ryu's head. Ryu cried out as he fell to the floor. Yugi ran out of the door and over to the control room. Yugi searched the draws for s key desperate to release Kaiba. Picking up the rope Ryu made his way to the control room. Yugi found the key.

WHAM!

Ryu hit Yugi as hard as he could on the head. Yugi cried out in pain and dropped the key. Picking up the object Ryu turned off the speakers in the room Kaiba was situated in. Unlocking the door he grabbed Kaiba who had positioned himself in the middle of the room shaking like a leaf in a tornado. He threw Kaiba across the room. Injured and confused Kaiba opened his eyes as the ringing sound continued in his ears. Snatching Yugi's hand he threw Yugi inside the room and locked the door. He turned the speaker's sound and frequency on max and turned them on. Yugi cried out in utter pain covering his ears but the sound was lost in the high pitched squeal. Ryu grabbed the dazed Kaiba and dragged him inside the living room. Snatching up a wooden chair he tied the rope around the awaking man's wrists. Yugi still had hold of his ears trying desperately to think although it was hard with the pain ripping through his ears and brain. Yugi walked over to the door and shook it, it was locked. He needed some sort of wore but the best he had cotton holding the cushioned wall. An idea hit Yugi, his corset. Yugi quickly untied the back of it trying to ignore the squeal. Untying it Yugi pulled at the fabric, he was right. The corset had been lined with a wire boning. Yugi sighed in relief and removed the wire. He dropped the corset on the floor and bent the wire. He pushed the newly formed shape into key hole pushing it around. The door unlocked. Yugi threw open the door. He ran over to the control panel and turned off the speakers. Yugi took deep breaths trying to calm himself but he knew Ryu would be there eventually. Yugi looked around. He saw a hammer on a near by table. Picking it up, Yugi left the control room. Slowly making his way around the house Yugi went in search of Kaiba keeping the hammer high. He found him. Kaiba was tied to a wooden chair. Yugi sighed in relief and began walking over to him. Noticing Yugi Kaiba began to shout:

"_**YUGI LOOK AT BEHIND YOU HE'S BEHIND RYU! YUGI TURN AROUND!**_"

Yugi blinked in honest confusion. The sound from the room was still in Yugi's ears. He couldn't hear a word Kaiba was saying, all he could hear was a high pitched ringing. Ryu slowly walked up behind Yugi his eyes narrowed in anger. Yugi's hearing began to clear.

"_**BEHIND YOU!**_" Kaiba shouted.

Yugi turned around.

WHAM!

Ryu hit Yugi with a baseball bat. Yugi cried out dropping the hammer and falling onto a glass table smashing it. Yugi quickly rose to his feet, he froze. Ryu was standing beside Kaiba holding a knife to the brunette's face. Yugi swallowed nervously.

"You know what Yugi? You're really beginning to annoy me." Ryu said. "As from now every time you do something wrong I'm going to cut something off your friend. I'm feeling nice so I'll let you choose this time."

He put the knife to Kaiba's face.

"What's it going to be Yugi?" Ryu asked threateningly moving the blade to external body parts and pressing the blade against them. "An ear? Maybe the nose? I could always gouge out his eye."

Yugi swallowed nervously.

"Pick one Yugi or I'll pick for you." Ryu threatened.

Yugi began to shake.

"Okay then, I'll cut off an ear." Ryu said.

Kaiba closed his eyes in fear. Yugi looked around helplessly. Noticing a piece of glass on the floor Yugi quickly picked it up and pointed in threateningly at Ryu. Ryu laughed.

"You don't have the guts Yugi." Ryu laughed.

Yugi swallowed nervously. Staring into Ryu's black eyes Yugi instead moved it to his face.

"What are you doing?" Ryu questioned.

"Sorting this out." Yugi replied. "You only want me because you think I'm perfect, well now I'm not."

Yugi placed the glass onto his cheek and cut down creating a deep cut.

"Yugi stop it." Ryu ordered.

Yugi ignored him as the glass continued down his face.

"_**STOP IT!**_" Ryu cried out in anger.

He dropped the knife and ran over to Yugi grabbing both the boy's hands and moving them away from his face. Ryu stared at Yugi's flawed face.

"You don't want me anymore do you Ryu?" Yugi asked. "Not now that I'm not perfect."

Anger filled Ryu as glared down at Yugi. Yugi pulled his hand from Ryu's grasp which was holding the glass and thrust it into Ryu's throat. Ryu took in a sharp breath and let go of Yugi. Yugi stepped back in shock. Ryu gasped for breath as a crimson tide ran down Ryu's neck from his throat staining the floor.

BANG!

The front door was broken open as police officers ran inside and into different rooms. Yami ran inside followed by the detective who was shouting at him to stop In case it wasn't safe. Yami made his way to the living room followed by Jou, Ryou and Bakura.

"YUGI!" Yami shouted throwing his arms around his small lover.

Ryou and Yami stayed with Yugi inspecting him for injuries and fussing over the cut on his face whilst Jou and Bakura untied Kaiba. Yami looked down at Ryu. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck in desperate need of protection which he had longed for over the last 8 weeks. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him close as the boy buried his face into the taller man's chest both of them ignoring the blood staining Yami's clothes. Ryu jerked horribly on the floor as blood gently ran from his mouth and onto the floor. He lifted his head off the floor a little. His eyes finally clouded over as his head fell back down with a small thump, dead. Tears streamed down Yugi's face as he cuddled closer into Yami. Kaiba, now free from the ropes, gently grabbed Yami's arm and pulled his away from the room towards the front door. Yami took the smaller boy with him knowing he would appreciate the freedom…..

(Yugi's POV)

I stood at the mirror looking at myself. The scar from my ordeal was still sitting painfully on my cheek. I knew what the result would be from my actions that day but if I hadn't done it then I would either be dead or still their today. My friends have been really supportive as have my classmates, I'm so thankful to all of them. I've even been sent donations for my ordeal and people saying that Ryu deserved what he got. I'm not really sure about what to say to that statement. I may have had hated him at the time but it may be just because of the predicament we were in at the time. I've always thought of what would happen if we met under normal circumstances but I guess it wasn't meant to be. I think because of his scar Ryu might juts have been a little defensive and afraid of what people might think of him or just think he was disgusting. Yami walked up behind and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled. Even with the scar Yami had stayed beside me as my boyfriend. I love him for that. I wasn't sure if the ordeal and change in my appearance was going to change anything between us. All that has changed is the fact he asked me to move in with him. He wants me closer so that he knows I'm safe. Personally I'm proud of the decision I made that day. Kaiba turned up safe as did all my other friends. To me that's all that matter's. In a way Ryu has made us all closer. We shut down the website. Everyone says they understand. I'm glad they do. I go to Ryu's grave once a week to put down flowers. Yami tells me not to but I believe that Ryu was just love deprived and afraid. For that, I want him to know I care. Ryu, in a way you've made my life better. I know life isn't all about looks and I think I was beginning to base my life on looks. For that, thank you Ryu, rest in peace, love Yugi, your loving angel.

Ja ne.

FINISHED! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! At the end of the movie it didn't say anything like that but I wanted to add it. Tell me what you think about adding it. Was it a good idea? Bad? Let me know please! REVIEW!!!


End file.
